


So I Stayed [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [42]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Family Secrets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: The events that take place between Margaret and John meeting in the station and their wedding proceed both as Margaret expected, and not.





	So I Stayed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So I Stayed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694453) by [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons). 



  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvijuioe85ag3r5/North%20%26%20South_So%20I%20Stayed.mp3?dl=0) [2.33 MB, 00:07:00]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/84qeklkzd0xsv83/North%20%26%20South_So%20I%20Stayed.m4b?dl=0) [5.22 MB, 00:07:00]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to brilligspoons for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [readbyanalise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010/pseuds/readbyanalise010). Thanks for being my wonderful, fabulous, hateful, podfic sibling. Here's to our shared love for this show. Sorry this gift will forever pale in comparison to what will forever be known as the most epic Christmas team-up of 2017. Also sorry that it is 95% less tortured and brooding than it should be. But still, werewolf AU.
> 
> Keep on being fabulous.


End file.
